Amuto: The Epilogue
by luchia21100
Summary: A one shot of what I wish had happened after the show ended. Amu's home babysitting and she gets visited by none other than our feline friend Ikuto!


Luchia: SInce I'm not gonna continue my other Shugo Chara story (thanks to some rude peoples .) I decided to write another one! Although this time its gonna be the actual characters not OCs.

Ikuto: Finally! I get to be with the real Amu.

Amu: Uhh no you don't.

Luchia: In my story he does! :D This is totally a pro Amuto story.

Amu: Why, Luchia, why! *falls on knees crying*

Luchia: Oh get up you whiner baby. You shouldn't even be complaining I mean its Ikuto you get to be with for corn's sake! I'm going to try and make this story better than the others but if they seem OCC I honestly don't care, I'll try but my story is my story.

Ikuto: Just start the story! I want them to see how awesome I am.

Luchia: FIne but you may want to get Amu, she's still crying on the ground.

Ikuto: Alrighty. Also Luchia does not own Shugo Chara or the characters, just the idea for the story.

Its a cool crisp night, the kind that makes you want to go camping immediately. _I'm envious of the people walking around, they could be in this beautiful night while I'm stuck at home babysitting Ami, even though she'd fallen asleep like an hour ago. At least I had my balcony, this is good enough I suppose. Ah it feels so nice to just stand outside with my eyes closed feeling the cool breeze run through my hair. Its nice to be alone sometimes, its a good thing my charas fell asleep a bit ago. Wait...I get this weird feeling like I'm being watched. _I opened my eyes and Ikuto was right there in front of me, upside down and not even 2 inches from my face

"Oh what the hell Ikuto?! You scared me!" I said annoyed but somewhat surprised since he was supposed to be in some other country looking for his father._ Its been quite some time since I last saw him, I mean I'm happy he's here but couldn't he call first or something! _He smirked at me and jumped down so he was standing right side up.

"I came to visit, didn't you miss me?" He asked feigning sadness with fake puppy dog eyes. _I had missed him, more than he knew or I cared to admit. I realized quite some time ago that I was in love with Ikuto but for Tadase's sake I had ignored my feelings and sucked up the pain of missing him. _

"K-kinda" I said averting my gaze so he wouldn't see the real answer in my eyes. He smirked again as though he could read my mind which aggravated me. He beckoned at me to follow him. _Hmm should I go with him? I should stay here I am babysitting...but they're all asleep what could a little time away do. Ah whatever I'll go. _I walked over to him and he picked me up bridal style which kinda embarrassed me. He jumped off the balcony and, thankfully, put me down so I could walk. It didn't take me too long into the walk to realize he was taking me to the park where I'd first heard him play his violin. We walked up to it and I was flooded by the memories this place holds for me. I remember Ikuto's sad but pure music the way it affected my heart. He went over to the gazebo and sat on the bench and motioned for me to sit next to him. I sat and he looked at me with one of the most serious expressions I've ever seen on him.

"Ikuto, why did you bring me here?" I asked while looking slightly away because the intensity of his expression was becoming too much for me.

"Amu, I want to ask you something" He said with that serious expression.

He got down on one knee in front of me. _WAIT WHAT?! No he's not gonna do what I think he's gonna do is he...oh god. _

"Amu...will you...marry me?" He asked looking me straight in the eyes and_ I felt my face heat up like I'd stuck my head in a sauna, I must be so red. Oh I feel dizzy...wait whats this feeling I can't hold my feelings back no! _

"Yes, Ikuto! I'll marry you, I love you" I blurted out as I dropped down and hugged him which surprised him I think since he went stiff for a second but then he pulled me back and kissed me deeply.

_This was so weird, I was so used to hiding my feelings...why did they just bubble over like that...wait I've felt this before...at the assembly...RAN! Where is she, she has to be here. _I looked over at a small bush near us and saw a flash of pink hid behind it. I knew it was her! She must've woken up when Ikuto scared me and followed us here. Well, I'm actually grateful for this. I was hiding my feelings which is what I didn't wanna do in the first place. After we finished the kiss we got up and Ikuto started herding me back to my home.

"I love you, Amu. I'm so glad you said yes but for now you have to go back home before anyone notices your disappearance" Ikuto said with the biggest grin I've ever seen. He looks so happy.

"Yea, my parents should get home soon" I said looking down and hurrying forward as the character change had worn off and I was now feeling all the embarrassment of what had just happened.

_I'm annoyed by how quickly we reached my house, I don't wanna leave him yet but now we're engaged...I'm engaged...to Ikuto. Oh my head and heart feel like they're gonna explode_.

Ikuto picked me up again and jumped onto my balcony and gently set me down.

"Goodnight Amu" He said bending over and giving me a little peck on the cheek which made me blush.

"Night Ikuto" I said as I reluctantly walked back into my room and laid on my bed. I started imagining what our wedding will be like and before I knew it I was asleep.

Luchia: Sorry its so short guys. I figured since my longer project hadn't gone so well, I'd try again from the start with a small one shot ^_^

Ikuto: Well...at least we kissed...but we barely did anything. Make another one with some steamy stuff ;3

Amu: No. Hell no.

Luchia: I might, maybe. Please review and tell me if ya liked it or not (I'd prefer if ya did like it) please and thank you.


End file.
